


Ruffled Feathers

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Demi Lovato is known for speaking her mind. So when a contestant pisses her off, she tells them exactly what she thinks!





	Ruffled Feathers

I knew the guy thought he was something else the minute he walked out on stage. He had a struck to his step, like a peacock I thought.  
He would've been cute if it hadn't been for the self-satisfied smirk that twitched at the corners of his mouth.

He introduced himself, his name was Jorge and he seemed to have the idea he knew exactly how his audition is going to go. He looked over everyone on the panel with a critical eye particularly Kelly, Paulina and myself. His eyes lingering on me a few minutes longer than necessary, yeah, he knew what he was doing.

Then he proceeded to sing this ballad in Spanish and that I figured Paulina was the only one who knew the extent of what he was saying. The entire time he was singing I sat there fuming scribbling notes, I couldn't stand the guy.

Jorge finished his audition with a flourish his eyes settling back on Paulina, Kelly and me with that same self-satisfied smile.

I caught Simon's eye, he always made me go first as the panel went from left to right and I was on the far end. This guy was not going to like what I had to say.

"Demi?" Simon asked.

"Tell me woman." Jorge cut in shortly.

I bristled, slightly taken aback by his choice of words.

" 'Tell me woman' what?" I repeated, I was still annoyed but I tried to keep it professional. I considered before I spoke again. "Okay, don't call me woman." I said shortly. I was still mad.

Simon cut it he seemed annoyed I was taking so long to give an answer.

"So tell me woman, yes or no?" He asked.

My head whipped around to face Simon, most of the time his jabs at me were made in good fun and I was in on the joke, but he seemed to find the fact I was mad almost funny.

"Okay both of you, never, EVER call me "woman" again!" I snapped, my voice coming out a little harsher than I had intended but they both shut up. I continued: "really, really don't like your attitude, but I want to see you come back because you're talented so I'm going to give you a yes."

Jorge smirked and winked.

I already knew where this was going and I wasn't putting up with it any longer.

"No," I said firmly, "don't wink at me."

So the contestant had made the cut that I still wasn't happy I just hoped I didn't get the guys this year or there would be hell to pay.


End file.
